La experiencia del premio
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Como siempre, Penny fue a cenar con sus amigos al apartamento de Leonard y Sheldon. Ella estaba triste porque el día anterior...
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Shenelopefan. Este fic se me ocurrió una vez que vi a Sheldon ebrio por segunda vez...

Espero que lo disfruten

**La experiencia del premio**

**Capítulo 1: El paradigma de la nominación**

Como siempre, Penny fue a cenar con sus amigos al apartamento de Leonard y Sheldon. Ella estaba triste porque el día anterior había terminado con su novio. Ella entró al apartamento, pero ellos no estaban comiendo. Estaban todos mirando la computadora de Sheldon.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Y la comida?"

"Cállate y mira" dijo Sheldon cortante.

Penny miró la computadora. Había un hombre anunciando nominaciones.

"¿Qué es esto?" volvió Penny a preguntar.

"Vamos a ver si a Sheldon lo nominan en los Premios al Físico en Los Ángeles." le respondió Leonard.

"Oh ¿Cuál es la terna? ¿Mejor Hombre Robot?" dijo ella tratando de ser graciosa.

Sheldon no la escuchó. Estaba muy ocupado mirando la pantalla. De repente, se paró y gritó:

"¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy nominado, estoy nominado!" estaba fuera de sí.

"¡Genial, Sheldon! ¡Felicitaciones!" dijo Howard mientras Raj le decía algo en el oído.

"Y Raj dice Felicitaciones tambien"

"¡Esto es genial!" dijo Penny sin siquiera saber que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, Sheldon no escuchó una palabra de sus amigos. Estaba muy exaltado. Salió corriendo del apartamento y bajó las escaleras.

"Guau, no lo había visto tan contenta desde que vio la nueva película de Star Treck" dijo Leonard.

Después de media hora, Sheldon volvió. Su cara estaba roja y jadeaba. Él dijo:

"Corrí alrededor de la manzana catorce veces"

"Guau, estabas contento. Está bien, corazón" dijo Penny tratando de calmarlo.

"Cuando estaba corriendo, me di cuenta de que puedo ganar, pero también noté que puedo perder. ¡No podré soportar eso!" Sheldon entró corriendo a su cuarto. Todos se quedaron mirándose hasta que Leonard dijo:

"¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Tú lo entiendes mejor que yo"

"Pero, Leonard..." dijo Penny haciendo berrinche como una niña pequeña.

"Por favor" y con un tono comprador agregó "Te compraré zapatos"

"Ok" dijo Penny de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Sheldon.

"Ahora podemos ir a ver una película" dijo Raj con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"De acuerdo" dijeron los otros dos y se fueron.

Continuará...

**Por favor las reviews serán muy apreciadas...**

**Gracias por leer...**

**(Ningún personaje de The Big Bang Theory me pertenece)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, el segundo capìtulo. Gracias a aquellos que comentaron en el primer capitulo._

**La experiencia del premio**

**Capítulo 2: El efecto de Penny**

Sheldon estaba en su cama, acurrucado como un niño pequeño, cuando Penny entró.

"Sheldon, querido. No te tienes que preocupar por el premio" dijo ella, tratando de confortarlo.

"Penny, la gente no entra en mi cuarto" Penny lo miró enojada y luego cambió la expresión.

"Pero, estás preocupado. ¿De verdad quieres estar solo?"

"No importa lo que diga, ¿Igual te vas a quedar?

"Si, querido"

"¡Qué más da! No quiero estar solo"

"Mira, tú estás preocupado por perder. ¿Pero qué tal si ganas?"

"Estaré feliz. Pero si pierdo, Leslie Winckle se burlará de mí"

"No le prestes atención. Yo voy a estar ahí para ti."

"Gracias, Penny

"De nada"

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un segundo. Penny le dijo:

"Ok, ¿Cuándo es el evento?"

"La semana que viene, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú vas a venir conmigo"

"¿Qué?"

"Te ayudaré a encontrar algo que luzca genial en ti"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¡Ropa, Sheldon, ropa!" le gritó Penny, comenzando a molestarse.

"Ok, no me grites. Deberías ser más específica al hablar"

"¡Quita tu trasero de la cama y ven a comprarte ropa, Shelly!"

"Está bien" dijo Sheldon y salió de la habitación detrás de Penny.

**Continuará...**

**Por favor las reviews serán muy apreciadas...**

**Gracias por leer...**

**(Ningún personaje de The Big Bang Theory me pertenece)**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Guau! Dos capítulos en un día. Espero que lo disfruten._

**La experiencia del premio**

**Capítulo 3: La paradoja del traje**

Penny y Sheldon fueron a una tienda de ropa y ella rápidamente agarró unos trajes para Sheldon.

"Ok, pruébate estos"

"Penny ¿Por qué estás eligiendo mi ropa? ¿Por qué yo no puedo?"

"Porque estás usando una camiseta de Linterna Verde"

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Mi mamá dice que luzco apuesto con ella"

"Claro" dijo Penny en tono sarcástico.

El primer traje tenía una trama de cuadrados de diferentes colores y quedaba horrible en Sheldon. El segundo era completamente blanco y tampoco lo favorecía. Pero el tercero era negro. Era genial para Sheldon. Así que cuando Sheldon salió del vestidor, la cara de asombro de Penny era enorme.

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡Guau, Sheldon! Luces genial"

"Gracias. Entonces ¿Compramos este?"

"Si, definitivamente." Estaba tan emocionada que no podía parar de sonreír.

Cuando fueron al departamento, Raj, Leonard y Howard ya habían vuelto de su película y estaban comiendo. Penny y Sheldon estaban hablando sobre su día de compras. Abrieron la puerta, sin siquiera notar a los otros.

"¡Guau, eso estuvo genial, Sheldon! Lo hiciste genial

"Sí. Fue mi primera experiencia y fue muy satisfactoria" (Raj, Howard y Leonard levantaron la mirada)

"Sí. Te escuché hacer un ruido raro cuando metiste tu gran cabeza en ese agujero tan pequeño. ¿No te lastimaste?"

"No. Menos mal que me ayudaste."

"Al menos, terminamos al mismo tiempo." (Penny hablaba sobre irse de la tienda de ropa pero los chicos estaban pensando "¡Qué demonios!)

"Ok, Penny. Gracias por tu ayuda"

"De nada, querido." ella miró su celular "Lo siento, llego tarde. Te veo luego"

"Adiós"

Penny salió de allí y Sheldon se fue a su cuarto.

Los chicos no sabían qué pensar.

**Continuará...**

**Por favor las reviews serán muy apreciadas...**

**Gracias por leer...**

**(Ningún personaje de The Big Bang Theory me pertenece)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Como es debido, gracias por sus reviews. Las aprecio mucho._

**La experiencia del premio**

**Capitulo 4: La presentación del premio**

Estaban todos comiendo comida china, a excepción de Sheldon, quien por alguna razón estaba en su cuarto.

"¿Dónde está Sheldon?" dijo Howard

"En su cuarto, no ha salido en todo el día. Me dijo que no quiere ser molestado"

"¿Está bien?" dijo Raj.

De repente, Sheldon salió de su cuarto y caminando lentamente fue a la sala.

"Saludos mis amigos"

"Saludos, Sheldon" dijeron ellos un poco confusos.

"Debo informarles que la gala del "Premio al Físico" es mañana y ustedes están invitados. Deben ir de etiqueta. Adiós."

Se dió vuelta y como entro, se volvió a ir.

Sus amigos, siguieron comiendo sin darle mucha importancia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche siguiente, estaban cenando en la gala de los premios en Los Angeles. La estaban pasando bien. De heho, ninguno prestó atención hasta que el hombre del micrófono dijo:

"Y estos son los nominados para Mejor Físico"

"¡Oh, Dios!":Sheldon estaba nervioso.

Penny, que estaba sentada a su lado le dijo "Relájate"

Y el anfitrión dijo: "y el ganador es el Dr Sheldon Lee Copper"

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Sheldon estaba a punto de llorar.

"Sheldon ganaste. Ve por tu premio, Shelly"

Sheldon fue a recibir su premio. Estaba muy emocionado.

"Oh, gracias Universidad de California. Estuve trabajando mucho en esta investigación. Gracias a todos esos amigos que estuvieron ahí cuando los necesite" Sheldon miraba a Penny. Ella le sonrió. " Y quiero agregar algo, ¡Vete al diablo Leslie Winckle!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban celebrando en el apartamento de Leonar y Sheldon. En algun punto de esta "Fiesta", abrieron el tequila, e incluso Sheldon (quien estaba tan feliz que no pretó atención a lo que le ofrecieron de beber) se emborrachó. Howard y Raj ya se habían ido y Leonard se había ido a dormir. Sheldon y Penny se quedaron en el sofá (Sheldon estaba en su sitio), riéndose de lo ebrios que estaban.

"¿Sabes, Shelly? ¡Esta fiesta fue muy divertida!

"Sí, le dije a Leslie que se vaya al diablo"

"¡Estuviste genial, cariño!"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Sheldon.

Ambos pararon de reír. Se estaban mirando a los ojos. De repente, ella lo besó. Sheldon no sabía como reaccionar. Ella terminó de besarlo y le dijo:

"Vamos, Shelly dejate llevar" y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Sheldon no dijo nada. Estaba asustado de lo que pasaría. Entonce vió que en la mesita de café había una botella con un poco de tequila aún. Sheldon se la tomó toda de golpe y llevó a Penny hacia su habitación. Ambos se reían.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" le preguntó ella.

"Oh, sí" dijo él con su obvio estado de ebriedad.

Entraron a la habitación justo cuando Leonard salía de la suya para ir al baño. Los vio y Sheldon lo saludó altaneramente mientras ponía su corbata en el picaporte. La puerta se cerró. Leonard no lo creía.

"Quizás sigo ebrio" dijo Leonard y volvió a su cuarto confundido.

**Continuará...**

**Por favor las reviews serán muy apreciadas...**

**Gracias por leer...**

**(Ningún personaje de The Big Bang Theory me pertenece)**


	5. Chapter 5

**La experiencia del premio**

**Como es debido, gracias por las reviews. Aquí está el otro capítulo.**

**Capitulo 5 La re-normalización de la mañana**

A la mañana siguiente, Penny y Sheldon se despertaron, sin notar que ambos estaban en la misma cama. De repente, Sheldon sintió un pie a su lado. Se dio vuelta y vio una mujer. Ella se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos. Ambos gritaron. Penny se levantó y se puso lo más lejos de Sheldon que pudo dentro de la habitación. Sheldon se quedó en la cama.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó?" dijo Penny avergonzada.

"No lo sé. Estabamos en el sofá y luego..."

"Y luego..."

Ambos se llevaron la mano a la boca cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. No lo podían creer.

"Quizás deberíamos ir a desayunar" dijo ella cuando en realidad quería salir corriendo "¡Maldita sea! Tengo resaca"

"Yo tambien" dijo Sheldon. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la cocina. "Deberíamos tomar una aspirina y hablar de lo que pasó."

Llegaron a la cocina, usando pijamas, y agarraron tazas de café. Él le sirvió a ella el café y también se sirvió para él.

"¿Tienes una aspirina?" preguntó Penny

"El primer cajón. Dame una, por favor"

"Aquí tienes"

"Gracias"

De repente, Sheldon y Penny notaron que en el sofá había tres personas escuchando su conversación. Raj, Leonard y Howard dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"Buenos días Sheldon"

"Buenos días"

Y los chicos otra vez:

"Buenos días Penny"

"Buenos días.

Penny y Sheldon no sabían dónde meterse. Leonard les dijo:

"Vengan aquí a desayunar, queridos amigos"

"¿Por qué no nos dicen qué demonios pasó?" preguntó Wolowits con una rara insinuación.

"Lo siento chicos. Llego tarde al trabajo" y luego Penny le dijo a Sheldon "Hablamos más tarde"

"Ok"

Penny se fue y los chicos seguían mirando a Sheldon:

"¡¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?" dijo Sheldon evasivo porque no estaba seguro de lo que realmente había pasado.

Leonard le respondió tratando de no reírse: ¿Sabes que pude oírte a ti y a Penny desde mi cuarto?"

"Entonces el me llamó a mí y yo llamé a Raj" agregó Wolowits.

"Así que básicamente, estuvimos toda la noche con nuestra orejas pegadas a tu puerta" dijo Raj.

"Lo siento, amigos... Lo que sea que pasó es entre mí y Penny. Y honestamente no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó"

"Nosotros sí" dijo Raj levantando sus pulgares.

Sheldon estaba enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo:

"Discúlpenme ahora, debo darme una ducha" y se fue al baño.

Penny volvió a entrar al departamento.

"¿No ibas a trabajar?" preguntó Leonard tratando de ser gracioso "¿O no puedes porque extrañas a tu -Dulce Shelly-?"

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Eso fue lo que tú le dijiste anoche"

"Lo siento, miren, yo estaba muy ebria y Sheldon tambien. Así que vamos a arreglarlo. ¿Ok? Soy una mujer decente" finalizado esto entró a la habitación de Sheldon y salió con un sostén en la mano: "Buenos días a todos. " y luego se fue otra vez.

**Continuará...**

**Por favor las reviews serán muy apreciadas...**

**Gracias por leer...**

**(Ningún personaje de The Big Bang Theory me pertenece)**


	6. Chapter 6

**La experiencia del premio**

**Como es debido, gracias por las reviews. Aquí está el último capítulo.**

**Capítulo 6: La insuficiencia de Shelly**

Esa tarde, cuando Penny ya estaba por salir, Sheldon fue al Cheesecake Factory a hablar con ella. Con gran verguenza, se acercó a ella.

"Penny, necesito hablar contigo"

"Ya sé. Mira lo de anoche..."

"No debería pasar otra vez"

"Si estabamos muy ebrios y no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó"

"Yo, tampoco. Penny, quiero pedirte perdón"

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que fue mi culpa... " se acercó un poco y le habló en una voz más suave "Recuerdo haberte llevado a mi habitación y luego... luego... ya sabes. Lo siento"

"No, está bien. También fue mi culpa. Yo me insinué. Vamos a estar bien. Vamos a asegurarnos de que no se repita"

"Ok, adiós" Sheldon ya se marchaba pero se dió vuelta y agregó:

"Ah, Penny..."

"Sí"

"Deja de decirme, Shelly"

Penny recordó lo que sus amigos le habían dicho esa mañana. Un poco ruborizada le respondió:

"Ok, confía en mí. No lo volveré a decir. Nunca."

Sheldon se fue y Penny se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido. Ella estaba segura de no haber estado ebria. Ella solo emborrachó a Sheldon para poder besarlo. Ella no esperaba que el reaccionaría como lo hizo, pero como vió la oportunidad, siguió la corriente.

Pero... ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Esta enamorada del hombre robot. Esta enamorada del Dulce Shelly. Está enamorada y no puede evitarlo.

"Quisiera que el fuera distinto" pensó para sí misma, mientras regresaba a su casa.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Por favor las reviews serán muy apreciadas...**

**Gracias por leer...**

**(Ningún personaje de The Big Bang Theory me pertenece)**


End file.
